elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic (Dawnguard)
features a plethora of new Dragon shouts, blessings and spells, along will full perk trees for Lycanthropy and the Vampire Lord. Spells Conjuration *Conjure Boneman - Summon a Boneman archer from the Soul Cairn for 60 seconds. *Conjure Mistman - Summon a Mistman from the Soul Cairn for 60 seconds. *Conjure Wrathman - Summon a Wrathman from the Soul Cairn for 60 seconds. *Summon Arvak - Summon Arvak, an undead horse from the Soul Cairn. Restoration *Necromantic Healing - Heals the undead target 10 points per second, but not the living, atronachs or machines. *Stendarr's Aura - For 60 seconds, undead in melee range take 10 points sun damage per second. *Sun Fire - Ball of sunlight that does 25 points of damage to undead. *Vampire's Bane - Sunlight explosion that does 40 points of damage in a 15 foot radius to undead. Vampire Lord Blood Magic *Drain Life - Works similar to the original Vampiric Drain in that it absorbs health, but rather than a stream of energy it's a projectile similar to the fireball spell. *Raise Dead - A very powerful version of the Raise Zombie spell and can raise almost any creature or person for 120 seconds. *Vampiric Grip - Allows the Dragonborn to essentially lift almost any creature or person off the ground and hold them in the air at the cost of Magicka upkeep. *Summon Gargoyle - Casting the spell at the ground will summon a Gargoyle for 120 seconds. *Corpse Curse - Targets who fail to resist remain paralyzed for 10 seconds. Night Powers *Bats - Allows the Dragonborn to turn in to a cloud of bats the fly forward several feet before reforming as a Vampire Lord. *Vampire Sight - Grants Night Vision for 60 seconds. *Detect All Creatures - Sends out a sonar-like pulse that reveals all forms of life, living or undead, in a white aura for a few seconds. *Mist Form - Transforms the Dragonborn into an invulnerable cloud of mist for 23 seconds. During this time health, magicka, and stamina regenerate. *Supernatural Reflexes - Time grinds to a near halt for 23 seconds, but the Dragonborn is not affected as much by the disparity. Dragon shouts *Drain Vitality - Coax both magical and mortal energies from your hapless opponent. *Soul Tear - Your Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *Summon Durnehviir - Durnehviir! Hear my Voice and come forth from the Soul Cairn. I summon you in my time of need. Temporary effects *Blessing of Auriel - You are 10% more effective with missile weapons. *Blood of the Ancients - Your Vampiric Drain spell absorbs Magicka and Stamina from your victims for x days. *Tainted Blood of the Ancients - Your Vampiric Drain spell absorbs Magicka and Stamina from your victims for 1 day, but at the cost of 30 less health. Perk trees Vampire Lord The Vampire Lord skill tree includes eleven perks. The left side of the tree deals with Night Powers, the right side deals with Blood Magic and the central column consists of passive perks that function like abilities. Consuming life blood through a power attack bite or a Drain Life spell allows new perks to be gained. Perk points allocated to the tree cannot be undone, although the vampirism can be cured through Falion's ritual. Requiring a filled Black Soul Gem, the affliction is reversed but all perks remain. Aela the Huntress offers lycanthropy as a poultice for the vampirism. Unlocking perks in the werewolf skill tree also remain if the Dragonborn becomes a vampire again. Feedings Each new perk requires a few more feedings than the last. A total of 156 people need to be fed upon to complete the entire tree. Lycanthropy *The quest Totems of Hircine must be completed before these will become useable. Feedings Each new perk requires a few more feedings than the last. A total of 156 people need to be fed upon to complete the entire tree. Category:Dawnguard Category:Magic